Compared with such conventional illumination sources as a incandescent lamp and a fluorescent lamp, LED draws more attention because of its advantages such as electricity and energy saving, environmental protection (no pollution of metal mercury, etc.), long lifetime (up to over one hundred thousand hours), high shock and impact resistance, and fast reaction speed. Besides, LED is also valued by research institutes and enterprises at home and abroad for its advantages such as small volume, and has been applied to such fields as a backlight of the liquid crystal display, an indicator light, a street lamp and common illumination. The conventional LED white light is mainly composed of the yellow luminescent material and LED blue light. Because color of the emitted light of the device changes with driving voltage and thickness of the luminescent material coating, and the main maximum of the yellow luminescent material may move with the temperature of LED, the device has poor color reductibility and low color rendering index. In addition, the absorption peak of the luminescent material based on the blue LED light conversion is required to be within the range of 420-470 nm, which few luminescent materials can satisfy. The researchers found that the white LED fluorescent powder excited by the near ultraviolet (380-410 nm) InGaN die or the 460 nm blue light can overcome the above shortcomings. However, most of the fluorescent powders used in the traditional white LED are silicate and aluminosilicate material, such as Ba3MgSi2O8:Eu, Mn, Sr2MgSiO5:Eu, Sr2MgSiO5:Eu, Mn, Sr3MgSi2O8:Eu, Mn and YAG:Ce, which have low luminous efficiency, poor stability, difficulty in synthesis, and high requirement of equipment.